


Happy Birthday Levi!

by m_mozzarellacheese



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Party, Levi is not amused, Surprise Birthday Party, Surprise Party, hange tried their best, happy birthday levi, it was a fail, sasha loves food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_mozzarellacheese/pseuds/m_mozzarellacheese
Summary: In celebration of Levi's birthday being six days away, I decided to write something where the whole cast of AOT gets together and plans a surprise birthday for Levi.This is just how I think everything would go down if this were to happen.
Kudos: 5





	Happy Birthday Levi!

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but oh well  
> also, this has probably been done like a thousand times but I still wanted to write this. (as an early Christmas/birthday gift to Levi - who is actually atm a Christmas ornament on my tree haha)

"Shush, shush! He'll be here soon" Hange ran around the room trying to get everyone to shut up. "Sasha! Hands off the cake!" They whisper yelled from across the room, catching Sasha in the act of scooping frosting off of the cake with her finger. 

Tomorrow was Captain Levi's birthday. Usually, he didn't do much on his birthday besides what he did normally every other day. Sometimes the cadets wondered if Levi even knew when his own birthday was. Non the less this year Hange had decided that they would throw and birthday for him, and what better way than with a surprise party. So, in secret everyone had gotten together and planned to surprise Levi in his office; after hours when he usually was about to go and do work.

"I don't think he's gonna be surprised with this" Eren rolled his eyes.

"Shhh, we get free food, shut up," Sasha said in reply. In the meantime, Armin went around handing out confetti poppers to everyone.

"Places people, places!" Hange waved their hands in the air. Slowly, everyone began taking their hiding spots. Behind the couch centered in the middle of the room, the office desk just behind it, and leather chairs positioned around the room. As soon as everyone was settled in Hange motioned to Jean to turn off the lights. 

"He's coming! He's coming!" Connie pulled back his head from out of the door. Hushes fell over the crowd as Jean switched off the lights and took his spot behind the chair stationed near the door. Hange tried holding in her giggles of excitement, but she couldn't contain them all, let some slip by. 

Footsteps could be heard approaching the door. Getting louder and louder with each passing moment. Slowly the doorknob creaked open...this was it! Get ready....1....2....3...HAPPY BIRT-

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late". It was Erwin! Everyone paused their jumps and celebration as a few confetti poppers went off.

"Erwin what the hell!" Hange threw her arms up in the air coming out from her spot behind the couch. Erwin gave an apologetic smile in response. 

"I had to do some talking with Levi" Then, as if on cue, from behind Erwins back appeared the short black-haired man. 

"Is this your idea of a surprise party?" Levi said with a deadpanned face.

"Ah shit, the surprise is ruined!" Hange slapped a hand over their face letting it drag down.

"What is this even for you brats?" Levi scowled pushing past Hange "And why inside my office?"

"It's for your birthday!" Hange groaned in annoyance.

"Oh...right" Was Levi's only response. I guess the rumors were true; he really doesn't know when his birthday is. 

"Well c'mon, let's eat some cake now!" Sasha cheered, lighting up the mood. Cake always made people feel better. Marco began cutting pieces of cake and handing them out to people on flimsy paper plates. 

"Eren" Mikasa went up to the boy and handed out a piece of cake towards him.

"Uhh..I already have a piece" Eren said motioning to the piece of cake he was holding in his hands. 

"Oh-"

"And you can thank Armin and Historia here for setting up all the decorations," Hange said swinging an arm over Levi's shoulder. Levi looked at the two cadets in front of him with a solid, blank expression.

"And for cleaning up this mess" Levi was not amused what so ever. Out of everyone here, he seemed the least entertained. 

"SASHA NO!" Connie was in the corner trying to pry the cupcakes away from her arms. She had a pile of them stacked up so tall it towered above her head. It was comical in a sense.

"MINNNNEE" She retorted to the other side of the room as she stuffed her mouth full of the sweats. 

The rest of the night was full of chatter and laughs. Jean trying to impress Mikasa with how many cookies he could stuff in his mouth only to be called a horse by Eren. Reiner tried flirting with Historia again but got squared in the face by Ymir. And Levi trying to escape Hange who kept trying to drag him back into the party. 

"C'mon! Celebrate your big day with us, Levi!" Hange said ruffling his hair. Levi swatted their hand away.

"I never asked for this, four eyes".

"Hey, how old are you turning anyway?" Erwin asked as he approached the short man from behind. 

"Forty" Levi looked back "Why does it matter to you?"

"Shit, you're old" Hange laughed.

"Shut up shitty hair"

After that, Hange put everyone to sleep by lecturing them about titans. 

The end :)


End file.
